Hilda Star Allies RPG!
by MagolortheWizard127
Summary: Hilda and Her Friends are the Heroes Of Legend! They however just view themselves as just kids. They love to make new friends with any creature . However, When An Ancient Evil is being revived, It's up to Hilda and Her Friends to stop the evil doers peacefully and save the universe. After All, Hilda can befriend any Monster no matter how hostile they are!
1. The Legend

"A Long Time Ago…

There lived a tribe of magic users known as The Ancients of Earth.

They were know to be crafty in the art of magic. They were the tribe to create this world and make humans live freely… For a time.

However, One member, feared by the others, decided to see what would happen if he caused a little mayhem… After all, he felt the humans were boring and being coddled. He wanted to see how will the humans respond.

However, a flaw in this plan was that the more the humans felt sadness, grief, anger, and regret. Their mysterious dark energy would cause the sorcerer to feel incredible power.

The other Ancients knew he had to be stopped otherwise he would overpower all of them. So they called upon the help of the humans. They sought anyone who had enough positive energy to counteract the sorcerer.

Finally they found a candidate. A young 12 year old princess with a pure heart and soul who loved making friends. Her name was Princess Opari and she volunteered to counteract the evil one.

Together with the other ancients, Opari banished the evil sorcerer to a lonely region of space known as Nightmare Nebula. There the sorcerer lost his psychical form and his consciousness was destroyed due to his power level. He was then sealed inside a Black Heart Stone known as the Void Heart. The Void heart was then shattered into 7 pieces all across the universe to prevent it from coming together again. These heart pieces were lost altogether… Unless if someone were to find them."

"Whoa! That's one cool story David.


	2. The Discussion

Hilda said with a smile on her face.

"Yup, Say, Where do you hear that story from anyway David?" Frida asked curiously as See took another bite of her apple.

"I heard it from my Grandfather who sadly is no longer with us.", David frowned a bit before continuing, " I wanted to Tell you guys this story to keep his memory alive."

"Awww it's okay David.", Alfur comforted him. "We will always be here for you as long as elves still use paperwork."

The trio giggled at his joke, making David feel a little better.

... Meanwhile in the dark forest near Hilda's original home where two figures...

One was wearing a dark coat that covered his entire face except for his two glowing red eyes. He was the taller of the two.

He seemed to be talking to the other figure who was also wearing a cloak but his face was not concealed. His face looked humanoid but his eyes were 3 times as big as a humans and they were completely black. He also had dark blue skin.

"Lord Griffin, Your followers and I detect a Heart Piece in this planet." Said the blue skinned figures

Lord Griffin replied, " Yes, Excellent... Go and Cause trouble General Cyrus, Master Of Rock.

"After All... We must do whatever it takes to revive our Dark Lord... At any cost."

[B]Would you like to see more? Then, Please like, and comment what you like about my story, from the character interactions, or the backstory, or my ideas. Please Please Please let me know in the comments. :33333


	3. The Strange Liquid

[B]Here is Chapter Two! Like Always Like, Review, Comment, Share, and Comment!

As Hilda and her friends were talking and having a good time, they didn't realize that it was raining black heart liquid of some sort. Across the Land of Trolberg the Black Liquid was leaking into plants and animals causing them to grow drowsy and fall Asleep. However, It seems Hilda and her friends were unaffected by this bizarre display of necromancy Hilda noticed something was off first

"Guys, Why is everyone in this park asleep?" Hilda asked the others to which they also replied with confusion.

"Yeah, It wasn't like this before. People in Trolberg aren't really known for taking naps." David replied with a worried expression on his face. As he finished his sentence. Frida discovered some black liquid on David's back.

"Hey David, You got a little smudge on the back of your shirt." Frida exclaimed. "Would you like me to get rid of it?"

"Wait.. is it a bug?!" David said breathing heavily.

"No it's not a bug but it's definitely not dirt either." Frida examined the mysterious liquid before turning to Hilda.

"I think it came from the sky." Frida suggested.

Suddenly, Hilda Started to have a flashback on how she saved the baby cloud from that horrible mad scientist. Could she have rebuild her lab and started messing with the weather again?

"Guys, I think I know who might the one responsible for this liquid from the sky you speak of." Hilda said with a frown, "it was this weather manipulator that David And I encountered up on the far, far outskirts of the town. She knows a lot about the weather and I'm pretty sure she's trying to cause trouble again!"

David, Now feeling a bit better about confronting the mad scientist, said, "We should stop her but can we at least go to your house to get snacks and possibly prepare for this journey." Hilda, Frida, And Alfur Nodded in agreement. As a result they packed up and heading their way to Hilda's house for the start of a grand adventure that would help them discover who they truly were.

Meanwhile, some of the other creatures and inhabitants of Trolberg were already feeling the terrible effects of the black liquid. The Vittra tunnels were flooded and the clan was forced to the surface.

Lucas the Vittra helped gather the other Vittra out of the tunnel because they were escaping a horrible monster. The monster was made out of the black liquid and now had access to anywhere in Trolberg.

"This is not a Good Sign." Lucas said as he spoke to the other Vittra.

Meanwhile The Marra were having trouble with this mysterious liquid.

"Ouch! Ouch! Owww! Who the heck dare to mess with us Marra." Cassie said.

One of Cassie's friends heard of a terrible liquid monster roaming the area. So they decided it was best to relocate somewhere safer. However, They then realize they couldn't use their teleportation anymore.

"CRUDDLESTICKS! We gotta ask for help from someone! Anyone!"

"How about those kids? They might know something about this?" Another Marra said.

End of CHAPTER 2

[B]:3333333


End file.
